


Descendants One-Shots

by JemsFormUnderPressure



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Ben (Disney: Descendants), Bisexual Carlos, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Mal (Disney), Break Up, Carlos de Vil Has a Crush on Jay, Dysphoria, Everyone is completely enamored with their partners, F/F, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Gay Jay (Disney), Getting Together, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbian Evie (Disney), Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Repression, Slow To Update, Supportive Ben, Trans Carlos de Vil, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, aromantic Jane, except maybe Ben, like it's barely a thing, no one is straight, queer Uma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JemsFormUnderPressure/pseuds/JemsFormUnderPressure
Summary: Literally it's just what the title says. I'll update whenever I get ideas.
Relationships: Ben/Evie/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Evie/Mal (Disney), Evie/Mal/Uma (Disney), Evie/Uma (Disney), Harry Hook/Uma, Jane/Carlos de Vil, Jay/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	1. Ben/Mal/Evie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal has a few confessions to make and things go ok.

Mal laughed at the joke and caught Evie looking over at the two of them. Butterflies fluttered in Mal’s stomach and she smiled at Ben, taking his hand in hers. “Ben? There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you.”

“What is it? You know you can tell me anything.”

“Yeah, well. It’s just, I haven’t told many people yet. But,” she paused, picking her words carefully. “You are someone who needs to know this so we can keep going forward. And I know this seems like it’s coming out of nowhere, but it’s been on my mind a lot lately.” Mal took a deep breath. “I’m bi and I think I’m in love with Evie too.” Ben’s reassuring smile faltered and Mal looked away from him. Ben nervously licked his lips.

“I-... I’m bi too Mal. But I think the more pressing matter is the whole ‘in love with Evie’ thing.” Ben squeezed her hand as she attempted to pull away. “Mal, hold on. We need to talk about this.” He said, his voice meticulously level.

“I don’t want to break up with you!” Mal said, just a bit too loud, and the few surrounding people looked over.

Ben gave her a nearly blinding smile. “Good, because I fought this hard for you. I don’t want to lose you now. Does Evie know?”

“I haven’t told her but she’s always been good at reading people and really… I think I’ve felt this way for a really long time, but until you I never had the words, and I think she knows that. But she also knows - everyone does - that I love you too and I don’t want to trade that away.” Mal admitted softly.

“I want you to be happy. What would make you happy?”

“I want to date both of you! But-”

“Mal.” Mal closed her mouth and Ben gave her a searching grin. “I’m willing to try. I can’t say that it’ll be easy if we _do_ do this, but we won’t know unless we give it a shot.”

“I love you.” Mal said, confident for the first time in the conversation.

“I love you too Mal. And I’m glad you have energy, because now you have to talk to Evie.” Mal paled. “Come on.” Ben stood up, still holding both of Mal’s hands, and dragged her up with him. Mal let Ben drag her to the table that her squad (plus Doug, Jane, and Lonnie) was seated. But that didn’t stop her from digging in her heels at first. “Evie, Mal has something she needs to say.” Ben declared as her moved behind Mal, hands on her shoulders. All eyes we on Mal.

“I-I… I love you. And I want to go on a… a date with you.” Mal said, growing less confident as she kept talking. Ben nodded with a proud, happy smile and kissed Mal’s head. Jay, Lonnie, and Carlos whooped, Doug faintly grinned, and Jane just cocked her head to the side.

“With Ben too?” Evie asked, holding one hand out to her. An invitation.

Mal nodded before she spoke. “Yeah. I want to date both of you.” Evie smiled at her as Mal took her hand, moving away from Ben. Evie then looked up at Ben. “And you’re on board with this?” Ben nodded.

“Doug?” Ben spoke up. The table finally quieted down as Doug looked over at Evie.

“We actually broke up a month ago.”

“WHAT?!” Everyone at the table, minus Evie, started to fuss over them two not sharing that little tidbit.

Evie, in a burst of courage, pulled Mal closer and kissed her hard. “I love you Mal, and I would be honored to be your girlfriend.”


	2. Mal/Evie/Uma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie centric fic! Mal is dating Ben and Uma is dating Harry. Evie is forced to come to terms with some feelings and some talks are had.

_ There’s only one, one way to really know… so here I go. _ Evie pressed her lips to Dougs and sent a silent prayer to whoever that her boyfriend would wake up. Evie pulled back and looked at Doug for a second, just waiting for any sign that it worked. Doug snored and rolled over on the table and Evie gasped.  _ No. _ Evie’s legs gave out on her as Doug continued to sleep away.  _ No. _

Behind her, Uma and Mal exchanged shocked stares with a general ‘oh-shit-this-isn’t-good’ aura and they stormed into the room with Evie. Uma held Evie’s hands and hoisted her up, quickly wiping their tears away as Mal picked her up bridal style. Mal gently set Evie down on the chair in the living room and Uma wrapped her up in one of the blankets laying around. As the two started to leave the blue haired princess, Evie reached out with a shaky hand and held Uma’s hand.

“Uma…” Evie’s voice cracked and Mal could feel her heart break for her friend. Uma nodded for Mal to keep going and she closed the space between her and Evie.

“I’m right here, girl. And trust me, I will never leave you, ok? Not until you say so. Mal has to watch the perimeter but I’m gonna stay.” Uma hummed reassuringly, weaving a hand through Evie’s hair.

Evie let out a sob and pulled Uma closer, forcing the pirate to climb onto her lap. “I was afraid of this.” Evie admitted.

Uma softened even more toward Evie (which she didn’t think was possible). “No one wants to know that the person they’re with isn’t the person they’re destined to be with.” Uma whispered. She could even begin to imagine how she’d feel if she had definite proof that Harry and her weren’t meant to be.

Evie shook her head. “No. I need - well maybe not a prince since I’ve made a good name for myself - but I need- Mom always said- I can’t not like guys Uma.” Evie stammered through her tears.

Uma scowled. “Forget what your mother said. I saw how you were before you came here. Trust me Evie, your mother is no role model. And besides, just because you aren’t meant to be with Doug, it doesn’t mean that you don’t like any guy.” Uma attempted to reason, wishing she could just kis- push away Evie’s insecurities.

“No Uma. There’s a reason we’d never said the L word… I think I always knew… I just- I didn’t want it to be true. Doug was my last choice. Uma, I know why you and Mal were really rivals, and I wish I could say I didn’t understand but I do… because I’ve been on both sides of unrequited love. I mean, just look at Doug.” Evie persisted, her voice cracking. “He loves me, I know he does, but I’ve never been able to return it the way he wants. And I think he knew that. And me? I’ve loved you and Mal for as long as I can remember but I also know that can’t come true either. Uma I’m so lost here. I-I-I can’t be… I wanted to at least make my mother proud in one aspect of my life.” Uma didn’t know how to respond to that, to any of that, so instead she just hugged Evie as tight as she could and let her cry.

~Time Skip~

“Hey, it’s yo bae.” Celia said with a smirk as she opened the door. Uma and Mal both ran outside to their respective boys with joyful laughs. After a few minutes of reunions, Jay looked around and cocked his head.

“Where’s Evie?” Mal, Uma and Celia all grew quiet and everyone else tensed up. “Mal?”

“...She’s resting.”

“What?! Did Audr-”

“No! No, not like that, Ben.” Mal reassured, putting a hand on his chest.

“She’s had to face some unpleasant facts while you all were gone so she’s a little drained.” Uma continued.

Harry must’ve seen something in her expression because he moved her hair away from her face and leaned closer to her so others couldn’t eavesdrop. “What is it, my darling? She say some’in’ to ya?”

“Uma?” came a soft voice from the doorway. Uma whipped around to see Evie, clearly exhausted, lightly hugging herself and headed over to her. “I’m sorry about earlier.”

Uma gently held one of her hands and rubbed a thumb across her knuckles, shaking her head no. “Evie, never be sorry for something like that, ya hear? I’m actually really of proud of you. It takes guts to admit everything you did, especially after  _ him _ . And don’t worry about us two ok? And definitely don’t worry about Mal. Can I talk to Harry about it?”

Evie nodded. “I just don’t want to take you two awa-”

“I’m stopping you right there. You do know that we dated Gil for a couple years right? It’s not a big deal to have a third person somewhere in our pair, ok? And for what it’s worth, I like you too.” Evie nodded once more. “Breathe.” Evie took a large breath and shook her head to try and shake away her bad feelings. It helped. It was then that they realised everyone was staring at them and that Harry had come over. Mal (bless her fucking soul) had attempted to distract Ben from the closeness of those two but had ultimately failed. Uma shot a sharp glare at everyone and Carlos took that time to pull Jane away to talk to her.

“Harry-”

“Ah ah ah!” He interrupted what Evie had no doubt planned to be an apology. “No need darlin’. Besides, you’re quite a catch.” He said, pointedly twirling his hook. “It’s only right Uma gets the best fish in the sea.” Evie stared at him for three seconds, knowing it was supposed to be some sort of threat, but she quickly lost her composure and started to laugh. Harry, taken aback by the unexpected reaction, turned to Uma. Uma, though, was trying not to laugh as well and merely punched his shoulder lightly. “Wha’?”

“Sorry, I just… I didn’t expect you to make so many puns.” Evie said once she stopped laughing. And then she bit her lip. “If Uma is ok with it… are you sure you’ll be alright with me intruding on what you two have?”

“Princess, if you haven’t no’iced, I’m not really the jealous type.” Harry said.

Uma scoffed. “You aren’t jealous if they’re in a relationship with at least one of us. Otherwise you’re a nightmare.” She then turned to Evie. “You gotta talk to Mal before we start anything though. And Ben. Just because yo- Harry’s ok with it, it doesn’t mean Ben will want to share.”

Evie nodded, nerves kicking back in. “I think I should wait for all of my conversations until after this mess is sorted.” Evie then looked down. “I need to talk to Doug.”

~Time Skip~

“Evie!” At the sound of the voice, Evie froze and turned around with a fake smile.

“Doug.”

Doug caught up to Evie and gave her an annoyed look. “You’ve been avoiding me, Evie.” Evie’s fake smile faltered and Doug narrowed his eyes. “Evie, please just talk to me and get it over with.”

_ Did Doug know? _ “Doug… Audrey’s attack made me face some things that I had been shoving down my whole life. I’m sorry that I’ve been distant. But… But I can’t date you anymore.” Evie’s voice cracked on the last sentence and Doug sagged.

“I knew it.”

“Doug I’m really sorry.”

“I know. Can you tell me why?”

Evie paused. Was she really ready to spill all the secrets she had just come to terms with to the guys she was breaking up with? “I tried to wake you and True Love’s Kiss didn’t work. We aren’t meant to be. And maybe, if I was different, I wouldn’t have broken down like I did. Maybe I would’ve come to terms with it in a more… civilised manner. But that news broke me, Doug. And not because I loved you and my heart was breaking - but because it confirmed what I knew I was repressing. Doug, I’m lesbian. I  _ can’t _ like guys, it’s just not a part of me. And I’m so sorry. If I could choose, I’d choose you every time, but Audrey made me know that was impossible. I am so sorry. You deserve so much better.” Evie was about to cry. Doug wasn’t.

“Evie. Hey, listen. I’m not mad at you. I understand why you’re doing this and honestly I’m just glad you got to this point.”

“What?”

Doug offered her a small smile. “I’ve known for a while. Not since the beginning, definitely not. But a few months I finally put the pieces together. I’ve been trying to drop hints since then.”

“You let me use you f-for what? The sake of being able to say I have a boyfriend?”

“You weren’t using me Evie.” Doug said as they started walking to the dorms.

“...Thank you.” She finally said once they had reached the castle.

“See you around Evie.” And with that, Doug walked into the building and Evie turned to go back.

Ten minutes later, the whole gang found Evie still standing in front of the building. “E?” Mal asked as she approached. She took her hand away from Ben’s, grabbed one of Evie’s, and brushed a strand of blue hair back from her face. Evie jumped slightly and her eyes quickly focused on Mal.

“Sorry. I just talked to Doug and… we’re good.” Evie’s gaze flickered over the other three guys.  _ You gotta talk to Mal before we start anything though. And Ben. _ “Carlos, Jay.” Evie started with a nervous grin. “I need to talk to these two in private. We’ll see you in an hour?” The two guys nodded and Evie released a breath.

Mal smiled at Ben and Evie and held both their hands. “Well come on then. Our room.” Mal pulled the two into the building and to their dorm. “Great. We’re ready. Actually Ben has no idea what this conversation is about. Evie, care to start?” Mal said once they go to the room. She pulled over a chair and sat backwards on it, while Evie and Ben each sat on a bed.

Evie looked down at her hands. “... I have feelings for Mal. And Uma, but that’s not important right now. I have feelings for Mal. And I like to date her. With you. If you’ll let us.” Evie spilled out.  _ Wow. You just ripped it off like a goddamn band aid. _

Ben tensed up slightly. “How long have you…?”

“Since the Isle. I think we were kids when it all started… But I didn’t let myself even acknowledge it until… until Audrey.” Evie admitted, getting quieter.

Ben frowned and leaned closer. “Evie, did Audrey do something? Or say something?” Evie shook her head soundlessly, tears starting to build up.

“Doug-” Evie’s voice cracked and she cleared her throat. “I tried True Love’s Kiss, Ben.” She finally said after a few silent seconds.

Ben sagged at the revelation. “I’m so sorry Evie. Thank you fo-”

“Please don’t.” Evie said with a sad smile. “It may not be what I had planned for life, but I’ve realised that since we’ve come here my plan has been constantly changing.”

“So Ben? Back to the question - would you allow Evie and I to date?”

“I know we’re asking for a lot and if you say no, or even if you need time, that’s ok.”

“Mal? Do you like her too?” Mal beamed and nodded at her king. “And Mal and I would still be dating?” The two girls nodded. “And you also love Uma?” Ben asked Evie. She paused.

“I have feelings for her, yes.” She said with a sigh. “But the barrier…” They both noticed the wounded expression on Ben’s face. “It’s fine Ben. Uma left knowing where we stood and I just have to accept our reality.”

“...So you want to date Mal but Mal would still be my future queen. Well, I’ve never been one to chose the easy or expected path. You two have my blessing.”

Evie let out everything she didn’t know she was holding in in the form of crying.

~Time Skip~

“So she’s definitely taken, then?” Harry asked, pointing to Mal with his hook.

Evie nodded with a smile. “Definitely.” Evie looked over at him and he quickly met her gaze.

“Uh, by Evie.” Doug clarified with an awkward cough. That perked Uma and Harry right up.

Uma grabbed Evie’s hands and beamed at her. “You did it?! You go girl!”

Harry smiled fondly at the two girls and placed a hand on Uma’s shoulder. “Uma.” His girlfriend spared him a glance and the two nodded decisively. And, before Evie hand time to react, Uma was kissing Evie with all the happiness she could emote. The two heard some whooping and cheers from their friends and they parted.

“What’s my name?” Uma whispered.

Harry and Evie practically melted at her voice. “Uma.”


	3. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Evie/Mal -Something with Evie getting hit on and flirted with by most guys at the school, Mal doesn't notice but when she does she gets jealous and possessive over Evie, and Evie thinks its cute but doesn't say anything. Or just something with Mal and Evie and a jealous Mal  
> Thank you to Descendants for requesting this and I'm sorry it took so long!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short. I've been trying to write, but lately everything that comes out is only about 200 words... Also, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I started college and between that and writer's block, working on fanfic has been a little bit of a bitch.

Mal frowned as she watched the guy lean just a little closer towards Evie. _ How long has this been going on? _ Evie gave the guy one her smiles - the type that made Mal’s heart flutter. From across the yard, Jay and Carlos noticed Mal’s murderous glare and followed it to the guy. Their eyes widened and Carlos started to get up. Mal didn’t notice. Instead, she started the short walk over to couple, clutching her sketchbook so hard that her nails were starting to make imprints on the cover. A cold smile settled on her face.

Evie noticed Mal walking over and waved before her smile faltered. “Mal, hi! I was just talking to James, here about chemistry.”

Mal grabbed Evie’s hand and turned to James. “You talk to her again and you’ll be food for my mother.” She then quickly kissed Evie and tugged her away from James and to a much more secluded area of the field. Evie let out a small giggle and Mal sent her a glance.

“Are you jealous?” Evie grinned and sat down at the bench they arrived at.

“No, of course not.  _ I _ don’t get jealous.” Evie let out a soft, not quite believing hum, which made Mal blush. “I wasn’t… jealous… I love you.” There was a pause. “And you’re not leaving me until I say so.” Evie just smiled and Mal kissed her again.


	4. Questions and Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay accidentally confesses his feelings as Carlos makes up his mind to ask Jane out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Panic attack and dysphoria in the first part. You can skip it and start reading at “I… I blew it up, didn’t I?” or at the scene break a few lines later.

Carlos wrapped his arms tighter around himself as he tried to regulate his breathing in their dark room. The clock next to him glared  _ 5:39 P.M. _ at him and Carlos growled. He grabbed the clock and tossed it across the room onto Jays bed, forgetting to unplug it first. Carlos grabbed his blanket and yanked it over himself. He then promptly let himself tip over, still hugging himself and failing to breath properly. He dug his nails into his sides and finally let his tears fall when it didn’t help.

Faintly he registered his door opening, the lights being flicked on, and the door closing. And then he definitely registered the soft cursing, the light flicking back off, and quick footsteps as Jay crossed the room to Carlos. “Hey, Carlos buddy? You still conscious?” A whimper escaped from Carlos and he curled in tighter. “Alright. The light’s off again. Can I have your hand?” There was no response from the small boy but a few slow seconds later, his hand poked out from the blankets. “Thank you. You know the drill. One squeeze for yes-” Jay carefully squeezed Carlos’ hand once, “and two for no.” Again, Jay squeezed the boy’s hand twice. Carlos squeezed Jay’s hand once. “Is it dysphoria?” There was a squeeze and then a break. Jay held back a sigh. Two more squeezes followed and Jay mentally cursed. “Not the root problem?” One squeeze. “Will I be able to help?” There wasn’t any response. “Is it the students?” One squeeze. “Chad again?” Two squeezes. Jay silently felt some relief at that and nodded. “Our friends?” Another single squeeze and Jay heard Carlos take a few shuddering breaths. That was usually a good sign. “Ben?” Two squeezes. “One of the girls?” One squeeze. “It’s not Mal or Evie is it?” Jay asked with a frown. Two more squeezes. Jay let out a relieved sigh. “Then… Lonnie or Jane.” It wasn’t a question. “Is it Jane?” One squeeze. “Will I be able to get an answer this way?” Two squeezes and a shuffle under the covers. “A conversation?” One squeeze and Carlos poked his head out. Jay reached over to his drawers and pulled out a random shirt. Carlos threw on the shirt, and it only vaguely registered in the back of Jay’s mind that he hadn’t been wearing a shirt or binder under the covers. Jay waited patiently as Carlos just took deep breaths.

“...I… I think I like her.” Carlos whispered, voice cracking. Jay sucked in a silent breath but stopped himself from tensing up. “I mean I do like her.”

“That serious?” Jay asked. Carlos nodded.

“I-... I’m not good enough.” Carlos forced out. This time Jay did tense up.

“No. Carlos, you are perfect. Ok? I need you to listen to me - you are good enough. Anyone would be lucky to have you. Hell, I’m lucky just having you as a friend. If Jane turns you down then that’s her loss, alright? You are handsome and just, like,  _ insanely _ smart. If you hadn’t been stuck on the Isle, you’d be a famous inventor by now. Ok Carlos?” Carlos gave Jay a shaky smile and nodded a couple times.

“I… I blew it up, didn’t I?” Jay nodded.

“Yeah, but it happens to the best of us. Y’know, when I was in your shoes, I avoided the dude for like a month.”

Carlos let out a laugh and gently pushed Jay with a roll of his eyes. “The Jay got so worked up over someone that he turned tail?  _ For a month _ ?” Carlos teased with a smirk and Jay narrowed his eyes.

“Shut it DeVil. I’m gonna get you some ice cream, ok?” Carlos nodded with a grin.

~Time Skip~

Carlos took a deep breath and walked over to where Jane was reading under a tree. “Jane. Hi. Um, can I…?”

Jane lit up, closed her book and immediately made room for Carlos. “Of course! What’s up? You seem nervous.”

“I… I- listen. I, uh, I really like you and I was wondering if you’d like to go on a date.” Carlos pushed it all out.

Jane tilted her head with a frown. “But I thought you and Jay were, y’know, dating. I mean, don’t get me wrong, you’re a great guy, I just thought…”

This time Carlos frowned. “You thought I was dating Jay? Why?”

Jane sat up straighter and cleared her throat. “Well, he’s obviously completely in love with you - haven’t you seen how he looks at you? And you-you’re always doting on him, and you two are just  _ so _ close. And I mean, he’s always scaring people away when he knows they’re interested in you and he’s always getting you things and he lets you eat his food. I thought it was obvious.”

Carlos swallowed the frozen lump in his throat. “He ignored me for like a month after the coronation.”  _ Oh. Oh! Oh fu- _

“You get it now, don’t you?” Jane softly asked him. Carlos gave her a shaky nod. “Does your previous proclamation still stand?” Jane asked, tone slightly teasing. Carlos nodded again.

“Of course it does Jane.” There was a heavy break in the conversation and they both deflated.

“I need time.” Carlos blurted out as Jane rushed out with a “Take some time.” They both nodded at the other and Carlos clumsily scrambled up, a heavy blush coating his face.

~Time Skip~

Jay groaned as he plopped down on the ground next to Mal. Mal raised an eyebrow at his antics but let him lay face down in the dirt without much judgement. Jay groaned again and slowly sat up.

“I fucked up.” Mal just nodded for him to continue. “Carlos knows.”

“What?! How? When?” Mal exclaimed, shooting straight up.

“A few days ago he told me that he liked Jane, which has been obvious for months, and I told him that I ignored the last guy I liked for a month once I realised and he’s been avoiding me ever since.” He sighed.

Mal winced. “I don’t think telling you to corner him and talk would be an option?” Mal proposed and Jay shook his head.

“Mal.”

“Jay, I doubt Carlos hates you. You two have been through almost as much as the two of us have. It’ll all work out, ok?”

“Thanks.” Jay mumbled and grabbed her hand. “I hope you’re right.”

~Time Skip~

“Carlos!” Carlos snapped his head over to Mal, who was approaching, and gave her a beaming smile.

“Hey! You been doing a lot?”

“Hm. School work, Ben, Princess stuff.”

Carlos smirked and sent Mal a wink. “Doing Ben?” Mal hit his arm but didn’t say anything.

“You’ve been avoiding Jay.” Carlos sucked in a breath.

“How much do you know?”

Mal gave him a significant stare and he blushed a bit. Actually he blushed a lot, but Carlos would never admit to that. “You need to talk to him.”

Carlos sighed. “Oh yeah? And what would I say?”

Mal beamed. “I don’t know, but you better figure it out fast. He’s headed this way.” Carlos’ eyes widened and he went to leave, but Mal stopped him with a firm grip on his arm. “Don’t you dare.” She hissed. Carlos froze as Mal shot him a sickeningly sweet and started to leave while Jay hesitantly started to actually walk over. Ten seconds later, the two boys were awkwardly standing in front of each other.

“...Um, hi.”

Carlos chanced a glance at Jay before reverting back to staring at the ground. “Hi.” Silence stretched out between them. “I talked to Jane.”

Jay’s stance drooped. “Oh. So you’re dating now?”

“No.” Carlos finally looked up. “Jane told me you like me and, well, I took some time to think. I think I like Jane, but I-I definitely like you too. Since I asked Jane out first, I’m gonna see if she’d be ok with me asking you out before I actually ask you-”

“You want to ask me out?” Jay smiled.

Carlos blushed a bright red. “Yes. After I talk to Jane.”

“Ok.”

~Time Skip~

“Jane! Hi.” Jane looked up at Carlos, who flopped onto the bench next to her, and gave him a blinding smile. “About what I said the other day…” Her smile softened. “What are thoughts?”

Jane turned and closed her book. “Carlos, I’ve had my answer since you asked me. No hard feelings, right? Because I have to turn you down. I’m so sorry. It’s just- I don’t like guys. Well I actually don’t like anyone. I’m sorry.”

Carlos shook his head. “That’s fine. I’m glad you told me. I’d rather this than you agree to go on a date while being miserable. Thank you.”

“Are you going to ask Jay out?”

Carlos beamed. “Yeah.” Jane nodded to where Jay and Mal were eating and nudged Carlos up.

At that moment, Mal hit Jay’s arm and nodded to Carlos and Jane. Jay and Carlos both turned pink. The resounding thought was simply  _ ‘I’m gay’ _ as Carlos walked over to Jay and Mal walked away with her apple.

“Hi, again.” Carlos said as he sat down.

Jay chuckled and shook his head. “At least you’re not avoiding me now.”

Carlos scrunched up his nose. “Kinda the opposite now. I just talked to Jane again, and as of right now, I’m still single.”

“Oh.” Jay started to smile.

“Would you like to change that?”

Jay nodded with the most genuine smile Carlos had ever seen on him. “Absolutely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh jeez, I've been trying to finish this one for months now because I didn't know what my endgame for this was. But I finally got it!


End file.
